elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Ore
Ores represent precious gems and minerals and are a decent source of money. They are frequently obtained from mining, containers (including safes, chests, and lost wallets), and gardening (from gem seeds), and occasionally as random drops, especially from dragon- and drake-race enemies. Many quests will offer "xxx in gold and ores", though due to a translation error, this can sometimes mean miscellaneous items instead. Quests that involve delivering a junk item to another town seem to always reward actual ores. Ore items are placed between chests and small medals in PC's inventory, and encompass crystals, gold bars, raw ores (of diamond, mika, etc.), and junk stones. Unfortunately, PC must identify each ore at least once before PC are given a fair price for that type of ore. Worthless fake gold bars (a 'valuable gold bar' when unidentified) are also found in the same inventory section, but vendors will not offer to buy these, identified or otherwise. Gold bars and raw ores can be dropped on the floor of Your Home to increase its rank, but only gold bars and ores in the top 10 furniture items will contribute. Ergo, the higher the rank of PC's house, the more expensive the ore will need to be in order to be counted. See PC's house board to view the top 10 items. They can be given to PC's pets to sell, who will then use the gold to train their potential. These are also the only items PC's pets are known to sell, apart from small medals, and they will usually make a killing doing so; when sold by pets, the pet will always receive a flat price depending on what they sell, from 10 gold for junk stone, to 450 for raw ores. Pets, unlike PC, may sell worthless fake gold bars, though only for a measly 1gp. Pets will automatically pick up ores from the floor, after which PC cannot get them back. PC can prevent this either by making sure that there is at least one other stack of items on the same spot, completely filling the pet's inventory. The entire class of items is also the preferred offering type for Opatos of Earth and Jure of Healing (excluding the fake gold bar, which cannot be offered). Note that sacrificing junk stones nets just as much favor as sacrificing diamond ores and the former can be found lying around in the wilderness, so the more expensive types can be reserved for selling or giving to pets. The ore pieces PC finds in the wilderness are NOT considered ores, most likely being useless refuse from actual ore. *Value is the item's full price; depending on Negotiation skill the PC will sell these items for between 10% and 33% of this price. Pets will always sell for 100% of item price regardless of their negotiation skill. * * rounded down Elona+ In Elona+, ores of rubynus, emerald and diamond can be combined in bulks of five by using a Pot for fusion, resulting in an item that is worth more than the sum of the single ores when sold by PC or a pet. By using a Tamer's Whip on a pet, they can be orderered to not pick up ores. Also, mining will only give ores when digging out walls in cave-type dungeons. Omake Overhaul In Omake overhaul, ores can have modifiers, the same as furniture. Modifiers influences their quality as well as value. Higher quality ores improve chances of higher quality Smithing. By nteracting with a pet and strategizing, they can be ordered to not pick up ores from the ground. Category:Items